One Shot : Des examens qui changent tout
by Clochette6334
Summary: All Humans. One Shot pour le concours le mot du mois juin 2010 . Edward parle des changements dans sa vie une fois les résultats de l'examen dans ses mains.


**J'ai fait ce One Shot pour le concours de Pichou1490. Je trouve par contre choquant que des gens se permette de critiquer le travail des autres. C'est simplement un concours qui reviendra tous les mois ! Cela permettra juste de voir un peu si les gens ont de l'imagination. Alors si vous n'appréciez pas qu'on se décarcasse pour vous donner à lire de l'inédit ne venez plus sur ce site ! De plus, vous critiquez mais vous n'avez même pas le courage de signer vos messages outrageants et bourrés de fautes d'orthographe et de dactylo ... J'aimerais beaucoup voir vos écrits ... Si vos vies sont si pathétiques cela devrait se révéler intéressant !**

**C'était un petit coup de gueule contre les critiques gratuites. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce petit écrit et que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fanfic sur Twilight. Même si j'ai déjà écrit une très longue fanfic sur Robin Hood.**

**

* * *

**

**Le mot du mois**

Juin 2010 - Examens

Des examens qui changent tout ...

Clochette6334

Edward - Bella

**Raiting K - Humor**

POV Edward

Ma mère me l'avait bien dit ! Tu es trop jeune ! Tu ne devrais pas te lancer là-dedans ! Si je l'avais écouté ...

C'est que ça vous change la vie ces petites choses ! On ne fait plus la grasse matinée. On ne peux plus sortir avec les potes. Et pour ce qui est de ta copine ... et bien vous ne pouvez plus vous voir sans être dérangés. Et plus ça va pire c'est ... Fais-ci ... Fais-ça ... Vite ... Mets-toi là ... Ne joue pas avec ça tu vas te faire mal ... Sérieusement, si j'ai un conseil à vous donner ne le faîtes pas ! Mes potes me l'avaient dit : tu vas rentrer dans une galère !

Par contre, Bella ça a pas l'air de la déranger ! Elle aime bien ça ... Pas de souci ! Des fois je me demande si on est vraiment des âmes sœurs. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut trouver ça génial ? C'est horrible ! Abominable ! Horrifiant ! Par contre mon père est fier de moi ! Vous pensez le premier à 22 ans tout juste ! Je me souviens encore de son « Je suis fier de toi mon fils » sa main posée sur mon épaule dans un geste de paternalisme compulsif ... Pathétique !

Bon j'exagère peut-être un peu ... C'est vrai qu'il y a des avantages ! L'affection ... la joie dans leurs yeux ... le bonheur de la famille ... leurs sourires ... C'est vrai que je comprends Bella dans ces cas là ... Après tout ça ne sera peut-être pas si mal ... Et puis sans ça quel avenir aurais-je ? Bon je pense que je peux supporter de me lever trois fois dans la nuit pendant quelques temps ... Bon évidemment, il y a une condition sine qua non ... Les résultats de l'examen doivent être absolument positifs. Sinon, il faudra recommencer encore et encore et encore ... Bella ne lâchera pas je le sais ... Elle voudra absolument aller jusqu'au bout ... Elle est vraiment têtue des fois ! Mais bon c'est quand même une décision que nous avons prise à deux. Une fois notre premier cycle terminé, on a décidé de s'y mettre.

Me voilà devant les résultats ... Bon jusque là tout y est Bella Swan ... Positif ! Ça y est notre destin à basculer ... Je change de tableau ... Edward Cullen ... Positif aussi ? Alors là j'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! Moi aussi ? Tous les deux ... en même temps ... A nous l'avenir ! C'est Carlisle qui va être content. Je sors mon téléphone et j'appelle à la maison.

_« - Allo Esmée ? Ça y est on a les résultats ! ... Mais oui c'est positif ... Mais non ne pleure pas ... Je sais que c'est une grande nouvelle ... Évidemment ça me fait quelque chose ... Tu penses ça va changer notre vie ... Mais oui nous allons faire attention ... Dis le à Carlisle ... Mais oui on va venir fêter ça en famille ... Vers 18h ? Ok mais pas de folies ! Bon je te laisse ... »_

Je raccroche et Bella me saute au cou.

_« - Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! »_

Oui ben je vois, tu me broies les côtes. Enfin, elle me lâche, je peux respirer. Ouf ! Je lui souris ! On va pouvoir visiter ces apparts qu'on avait vu dans le gratuit. Tant de choses à faire mais si peu de temps. Mais bon nous avons eu la meilleure nouvelle du monde ... A nous la pédiatrie !

* * *

**Alors surpris ? Et oui Edward et Bella vont continuer leur formation dans le service de pédiatrie ... Je serais curieuse de savoir à quoi vous pensiez ...**

**Laissez des reviews, j'apprécie les critiques constructives !**


End file.
